


roof over your head

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lost Legacy Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Chloe and Nadine live a dangerous life of hunting for treasure but none seems more dangerous then roofs collapsing on them.





	roof over your head

Somehow, and Chloe would claim it wasn’t her fault, they ended up falling through a roof that had seemed solid enough at the time but splintered under their weight and the years of decay.

 

She coughed at the dust that came up with them, waving her hand in the air in an attempt to disperse it. “That could have gone better.” She said and stood up with a sigh.

 

It was then she realized Nadine was responding back with a sarcastic comment of her own and immediately felt on high alert.

 

“Nadine?” She looked around the rubble and spotted Nadine on top of some the roofing, not moving. “Nadine!” Chloe rushed forward and fell to her knees when she reached Nadine, pressing at her shoulder carefully to assess the damage.

 

Nadine was out cold but aside from that she appeared fine and Chloe could only assume she’d hit her head and lost consciousness, hopefully there was no brain damage involved.

 

“Guess this is as good a place as any to take a rest.” Chloe said wryly, leaning back on her hands. She felt a restless energy that she hated, unable to do anything to really help Nadine. “I’m so glad I remembered to pack the painkillers with me this time instead of leaving them on the jeep.”

 

Silence fell around her and itched under her skin, she didn’t like it at all.

 

“C’mon love,” She told Nadine, “You’ve survived worse things than this.” If she was seriously hurt then Chloe didn’t know what she was going to do. They were too far away from civilization, in the middle of the mountains exploring a city that had long since been abandoned. “Hell,” Chloe joked, “You’ve survived me so far.”

 

“The toughest challenge yet.” Chloe heard from Nadine, just barely audible and Nadine groaned, sitting up slightly.

 

“Easy now,” Chloe was at her side in seconds, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I’ve fallen through a roof.” Nadine deadpanned.

 

“Well if you’re making jokes about it you can’t all be that hurt.” Chloe sniped back but was more than relieved to hear that Nadine was fine.

 

“Worried, Frazer?” Nadine’s lips curved into a semblance of a smile, a teasing kind that Chloe had gotten used to.

 

“Just didn’t want to find a new partner is all.”

 

“Like anyone else would sign up to protect your selfish ass.”

 

“My ass is one of my finest assets.” Chloe acted affronted, “You’re fond of it truly.”

 

Nadine had pushed herself up more, now in a sitting position and was running a hand through her hair, grimacing when she must have hit a sore spot. “You’re delusional.” She returned the joke.

 

“Oh so you haven’t been staring?” Chloe grinned, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

 

“Is this really the time for this discussion?” Nadine coughed at the dust in the air and Chloe fiddled at the belt on her waist for a minute before unlatching the water bottle she’d brought and passing it to Nadine.

 

“Is there a better time for it?” Chloe asked, keeping an eye on Nadine as she coughed again.

 

“Preferably one where we aren’t lying what’s left of a roof.” Nadine finally said, swallowing the water.

 

“Ah but where’s the fun in that.”

 

“You have a strange version of fun, Frazer.” Nadine stood up and swayed lightly, Chloe was up in a flash and at her side. Nadine gripped her arm, took a deep breath and then met Chloe’s eyes. “I’m okay.” She told Chloe who was still eyeing her with worry.

 

“You have a strange version of okay.” Chloe shook her head. “Look, for once we’re not being chased or on a time limit, I think we can sit down, recover a little.”

 

Nadine nodded her head slightly in agreement and they stumbled out of the decrepit house to make a camp in another that had a functioning roof.

 

“You worried me you know.” Chloe broke the silence an hour later.

 

“I could tell.” Nadine said lightly, shifting slightly so her thigh pressed against Chloe’s where they sat. “At least I wasn’t out for a half an hour.”

 

“Oh sure, bring up that one time.”

 

“You’re forgetting Sri Lanka.”

 

“Two times then.” Chloe amended, she dragged a hand over her face, pushing her bangs to the side.

 

“You worried me then.” Nadine admitted quietly.

 

Chloe blinked and looked over at her, seeing that Nadine was serious. “Ah, yes I suppose I did. Never apologized for that did I?” She said sheepishly.

 

“Never expected you to.” Nadine snorted and looked over at her.

 

“Yes yes, because I’m a selfish dickhead.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

Nadine nudged her gently with her shoulder. “Maybe not that bad. Anymore.”

 

“A compliment! Be still my heart.” Chloe grinned widely when Nadine shook her head. “So is this the best time to have that talk then? The roof’s perfectly fine above us.”

 

“Don’t jinx it.” Nadine said and for the first time Chloe noticed how tired she looked.

 

“You’re right.” She would have liked to have the conversation, finally getting whatever seemed between them in the open. It wasn’t like her to dance around it like that, she’d certainly always charged into relationships before but given that Nadine was more her partner than anyone else she felt uncertain how it would go. “You should sleep.”

 

“Chickening out?” Nadine raised an eyebrow at her, her mouth turning down and Chloe narrowed her eyes at that.

 

“Never.” She leaned in, giving Nadine enough time to pull away if she wanted to but when she didn’t she pressed her lips to Nadine’s. She raised her hand, intending on threading it through Nadine’s hair but must have touched the sore spot because Nadine winced in to the kiss. “I really hope that’s not an indication of kissing me.” Chloe said when she pulled back and her fingers gently grazed the spot again as she tried to see how hurt Nadine was.

 

“Could use some work.” Nadine said, smirking at Chloe’s outrage and pulling her back in to a kiss again regardless of sore muscles and hurt spots.

 

“I’ll take that in to consideration.” Chloe said in a tone that meant she absolutely wasn’t going to because she knew it better. “Now let’s see about this injury.”

 

Nadine allowed her to poke at it carefully and when Chloe said she’d be fine to the best of her knowledge and she even sank on to Chloe’s shoulder to fall asleep.

 

This time Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as Nadine fell in to unconsciousness.


End file.
